Bloody Girl
by JadeTheManatee
Summary: Guide de survie d'une jeune femme vampire en milieu hostile: une prison pour femmes. Comment Alice Cullen parviendra-t-elle à se fondre dans la masse des détenues tout en survenant à ses besoins primaires ?


**Summary: Alice se voit obligée d'effectuer sa peine de prison après le meurtre d'un jeune homme plutôt atypique et se retrouve totalement dépendante de l'aide de sa famille pour se nourrir. Lors de sa peine, celle-ci fait la rencontre de Bella, une junkie mystérieuse, tandis qu'à l'extérieur les recherches sur l'identité de la jeune victime mènent à des résultats de plus en plus troublants.**

**Bon, c'est ma première fiction, indulgence et reviews requises (ça c'est pour la motivation) ! **

****Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, (Sinon je serais en train de jouer avec dans ma chambre) ils sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer.****

**Bloody Girl**

Vampires Don't Cry

- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Edward déposa un baiser sur mon front et sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule.

Non, ça n'irait pas. Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver? Comment avais-je pu commettre une telle horreur? J'étais un monstre.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me morfondre plus longtemps car Carlisle arrivait en compagnie d'Esmé. Il avait l'air sombre et concentré, elle était accablée et, si elle avait pu pleurer, elle serait en train de le faire.

Après s'être assise, Esmé me prit la main pour essayer de me réconforter. Carlisle, lui, resta debout et ne m'adressa pas un regard.

Le silence pesant qui régnait dans la petite salle destinée aux visites de la prison de Forks fut brisé par le patriarche de la famille Cullen au bout de cinq minutes.

- Tu vas effectuer ta peine jusqu'au bout.

Sa voie était dure, sans timbre et ses paroles me semblaient vides de sens. Je commençais à paniquer.

- Mais comment...

Tout allait trop vite pour moi. Je n'avais toujours pas accepté l'idée que j'avais tué quelqu'un, que j'avais été jugée puis condamnée à 3 ans de prison et que ma famille allait me laisser là-bas. Tout s'effondrait.

Il me coupa dans ma réflexion, sans pour autant lever les yeux vers moi.

- Tout a été prévu pour que tu ne te retrouves pas dans une situation difficile. L'un de nous viendra te rendre visite une fois par semaine et te donnera des poches de sang que tu devras boire ou cacher pour que les gardes ne remarquent rien.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Esmé prit la parole.

- Alice, regarde-moi.

Je levais mes yeux vides vers elle, vers son visage sûrement plus triste que le mien.

- Il faut que tu sois forte. Si jamais les Volturi apprennent qu'un des membres de notre famille s'est fait remarquer et a mis en péril notre secret, ils nous tueront tous. Tu ne dois pas tenter quoique ce soit pour t'échapper. Promet le moi.

J'avais vaguement pensé à ce côté de la chose, mais pas sous cet angle. Je comprenais mieux maintenant et même si cette vérité n'avait rien de positif, elle me soulageait. Ma famille ne m'abandonnerait pas, il fallait juste que je la protège.

J'acquiesçais lentement, me rendant enfin compte de ce qui m'attendait. Me rendant enfin compte qu'un être mort pouvait encore vivre l'enfer.

Esmé serra mes mains et se leva, réprimant un sanglot sans larmes et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit par Carlisle.

- Pardonnez-moi.

J'avais dit ces mots dans un souffle mais ils avaient pu l'entendre sans difficultés. Carlisle se retourna, la main sur la poignée de la porte rouillée, et me fit un signe de la tête pour me rassurer avant de sortir de la petite salle.

J'étais assise dans le fourgon qui devait m'amener de la petite prison de Forks au centre correctionnel pour femmes de Washington, remuant toutes ces pensées dans ma tête.

Je n'avais pas chassé depuis cinq jours et ma prochaine visite n'était que dans quatre jours. Il fallait que je tienne. Après-tout, il me restait encore trois ans d'incarcération, autant s'habituer dès le début. Inutile de compter la quatrième année avec sursis puisque je n'avais pas pour projet de tuer quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût ne m'arracha rien d'autre qu'une grimace de douleur et de tristesse.

Je repensais ensuite au procès qui c'était passé très rapidement. J'avais était jugée coupable au bout de deux jours seulement, toutes les preuves étant contre moi, mais avait obtenu une réduction de peine considérable pour légitime défense.

***Flash-Back***

J'étais à peine sortie de la boutique de vêtements de Port Angeles. Il faisait déjà nuit et je me dirigeais tranquillement vers ma porche jaune quand j'entendis des pas qui se voulaient discrets derrière moi.

Je faisais comme si je n'avais rien entendu et continuais ma route, les bras chargés de sacs. Mais je compris rapidement, ou plutôt vit, que l'homme derrière moi n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser.

Ma vision était étrangement confuse, ça m'intriguait. Je voyais uniquement une ombre de taille moyenne s'approcher de moi, un couteau dans la main gauche. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon, autant pour lui que pour moi.

Je déposais donc délicatement mes paquets sur le sol et me retournais pour faire face à mon "agresseur".

- Oh!

Ceci était la seule chose que j'avais réussi à dire pour exprimer ma surprise. C'était un jeune garçon d'environ seize ans à la beauté surnaturelle et à la peau très pâle.

J'aurais facilement pu le confondre avec un vampire si je n'avais pas entendu son cœur battre, si je n'avais pas vu ses joues légèrement rosées et ses yeux verts.

Et pourtant, en moins d'une demi-seconde, l'adolescent avait parcouru les dix mètres qui nous séparaient avant de m'enfoncer son couteau dans l'abdomen. Il me déchira la peau et je me trouvais éjectée contre le bitume qui se fissura à mon contact.

Comment étais-ce possible? Ni humain, ni vampire, cet enfant venait de m'ouvrir le ventre. Même si je ne souffrais peu, je commençais à paniquer, incapable de rendre mes visions plus précises.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me relever, le garçon se jeta à nouveau sur moi, le visage rongé par la rage. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais peur.

Il tenta de m'agripper les bras mais je fus plus rapide et, prise de panique, je le frappais à l'épaule de toutes mes forces, l'envoyant à quelques mètres de là après un craquement sinistre.

Je l'observais, allongé par terre, l'air sonné, des éraflures sanguinolentes un peu partout et l'épaule en miettes. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, il se releva et m'adressa un sourire amusé et effrayant. Il resta immobile en face de moi et je me rendis compte avec effroi qu'il n'avait plus aucune blessure, de même que je n'avais plus de coupure au ventre.

- Les autres ne se sont pas si bien défendus.

Sa voie était étrangement douce et ses paroles extrêmement dures.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et reprit son assaut. Cette fois, ma vision était nette; il allait m'attaquer par la gauche et me faire mal, très mal...

Sans réfléchir, je me décalais légèrement pour l'éviter et m'emparais de son couteau trop rapidement pour lui. Je le plantais ensuite à l'arrière de sa nuque d'un geste vif et précis avant de voir son sang tiède couler le long de son t-shirt blanc tout déchiré.

Son corps s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sec, mon bras retomba lourdement et ma main lâcha le couteau ensanglanté.

De là où j'étais, je pouvais entendre que son cœur ne battait plus mais je me penchais tout de même sur lui pour le regarder.

Il avait l'air d'être endormi, ses joues encore un peu rougies par l'effort qu'il avait fait. Mon regard s'attarda sur ses traits angéliques, ses yeux verts encore ouverts bien-que figés, sa peau légèrement plus chaude que la mienne et la flaque de sang sur le sol.

Je restais là pendant une durée incertaine, me rendant peu à peu compte de l'horrible monstre que j'étais. Je l'avais tué.

***Fin du Flash-Back***

A ce moment-là, je n'avais pas entendu l'homme qui passait à proximité, me voyant penchée au-dessus d'un corps d'adolescent sans vie.

L'arrête du fourgon me sortit de mes sombres pensées. Un des gardes présents dans le véhicule avec moi et deux autres femmes à l'air pas commode prit son fusil et nous fit signe de descendre.

Il faisait gris, heureusement pour moi, et je descendais en essayant de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque pour ne pas briser mes menottes.

En levant les yeux, je vis un énorme bâtiment gris constitué d'une partie centrale, d'une cour grillagée entourée de trois tours de guet et de deux autres partie toutes en longueur: la partie est pour les délinquantes mineures et la partie ouest pour les criminelles.

Je prenais une profonde inspiration et bloquais l'air dans mes poumons avant de suivre les policiers armés à travers une petite porte menant à une sorte de guichet. Une femme assez épaisse et renfrognée y était assise.

- C'est pour quoi?

- Trois transferts.

Le policier et la gardienne ne se regardaient même pas, se contentant de livrer et de recevoir leurs détenues.

- Noms, prénoms et aile.

La grosse femme prit son formulaire et attrapa un stylo avec ses doigts boudinés.

- Abbigael Jones, aile est. Alice Cullen, aile ouest et Sue Hawtrick également à l'aile ouest.

La gardienne finit de remplir sa feuille et appuya sur un bouton rouge. Trois gardiennes arrivèrent presque immédiatement par une porte en acier située sur la gauche du guichet.

L'une prit la direction du couloir situé derrière nous, accompagnée de la junkie aux cheveux longs qui devait être Abbigael, et les deux autres nous attrapèrent chacune par un bras pour nous faire passer par la porte en acier avant de la refermer dans un bruit sourd.

Ça faisait déjà cinq heures que j'étais arrivée et, après la photo surprise, la rapide visite des lieux, la douche, l'acquisition de linge et l'explication de la multitude de règles à respecter, je venais à peine d'arriver dans ma cellule.

Je déposais les quelques vêtements et affaires de toilette sur le lit du bas, celui du haut étant déjà occupé par quelqu'un qui dormait profondément, et inspectais les lieux.

C'était minuscule, hideux et sombre. Il y avait deux lits superposés aux couvertures délavées à gauche, une petite table et une chaise fixée au sol, un banc en béton encastré au mur à droite et un lavabo ainsi qu'un WC au fond de la pièce.

Je poussais un soupir silencieux et m'allongeais sur le lit grinçant, pas fatiguée mais très lasse. Et je restais là, étendue, ne prenant même pas la peine de respirer ou de cligner des yeux, en attendant que quelque-chose se passe.

Soudain, j'entendis la respiration de la femme qui dormait dessus devenir plus légère et je compris qu'elle allait se réveiller sous peu. Je commençais donc à respirer et à cligner des yeux toutes les cinq secondes. Il fallait que je me fonde dans la masse et pour ça, rien de mieux que de jouer à l'humain.

Après quelques dizaines de secondes, elle se redressa et sauta du lit en prenant la direction du banc où elle s'assit.

Là, la femme fut obligée de me remarquer. Elle avait la peau mate et des cheveux noirs tirés en une queue-de-cheval. Sa mâchoire massive contrastait avec son corps musclé et fin ainsi que ses yeux sombres qui durcissaient les traits de son visage.

Elle eut un haut le corps en même temps que j'entendais son cœur rater un battement et elle sauta sur ses pieds sans me lâcher du regard.

- Qui t'es toi?

- Alice, la nouvelle.

J'avais dit ça sur un ton égal, décidant de me ré-étendre sur mon lit.

- Ah, d'accord.

Elle avait grogné ces deux mots après m'avoir détaillée de la manière la moins discrète possible. Apparemment, même habillée avec une vieille tenue de détenue qui avait dû être bleue à ma naissance, je réussissais encore à attirer l'attention sur moi. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il aurait fallu que je fasse.

- Moi c'est Leah. Et je te préviens tout de suite, si tu touches à mes affaires, si tu m'empêches de dormir ou si tu me crées des problèmes, tu auras de gros soucis à te faire.

Ça n'aurait pas pu commencer de meilleure manière. Sans répondre à cette remarque, je repartais dans mes songes, les yeux fixés sur le sommier du lit du haut. Je repensais à cette nuit maudite, je repensais à ma famille, à Jasper. Ils me manquaient déjà terriblement, même si je savais que je verrais l'un d'eux d'ici quatre jours et en plus, j'aurais ma dose de sang.

Je réprimais un gémissement de contrariété en pensant à ce sujet. A présent, je ne pouvais plus satisfaire mes besoins à la fréquence à laquelle je l'aurais souhaité. Le plus difficile serait sûrement de ne pas sauter au cou de chaque fille à l'odeur pas trop repoussante si je suis en manque. Pour éviter la catastrophe, il fallait à tout prix que je reçoive les poches une fois par semaine. Pour les boire ou les cacher, il n'y avait pas de problème.

Je restais donc sur ma couchette miteuse, les mains derrière la tête avec mes angoisses et mes doutes. Carlisle n'était pas là, Jasper non plus.

J'étais entrée depuis trois jours et je m'étais déjà adaptée aux horaires: levé à 6 heures 30, douches à 7 heures pour les détenues du rez de chaussé et à 7 heures 40 pour celles du premier étage, petit-déjeuner à 8 heures dix et retour dans les cellules en attendant la sortie dans la cour de 10 heures à 11 heures. Après c'est le repas et retour en cellule avant 16 heures. C'était peut-être un peu trop strict pour moi mais je me rattrapais la nuit quand tout le monde, ou presque, dormait. A part deux ou trois cris, c'était assez calme.

Dans la journée, j'étais seule tout le temps et ça me convenait très bien pour le moment. Je ne sortais pas quand il faisait beau, je prenais une douche tous les matins même si je n'en avais pas le besoin et je me forçais même à avaler deux bouchées de la purée suspecte qu'ils servaient au réfectoire.

Pour le moment, à part deux ou trois filles qui me regardaient avec un petit sourire méchant ou équivoque, rien à signaler. A part que j'avais soif, très soif même puisque je n'avais pas encore eu de visite. Du coup, dès qu'une des filles s'approchait trop près de moi, il fallait que je me fasse violence pour détacher mon regard de son cou. Le pire moment étant probablement la file d'attente de la cantine à cause de la proximité.

Je prenais donc mon courage à deux mains en même temps que mon plateau et me plaçait derrière une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que moi. Sans compter mes années vampiriques, bien sûr.

Je gardais une distance de sécurité d'une vingtaine de centimètres et dirigeais mon regard vers mon assiette, lui trouvant soudain un intérêt tout particulier.

J'avançais donc lentement, à la même allure que l'autre détenue mais soudain, une odeur plus qu'alléchante me parvînt. Elle venait justement de la jeune fille devant moi.

Mes sens s'exacerbèrent d'un seul coup et je pouvais deviner que mes yeux s'étaient considérablement assombrit. Je tentais de reprendre mon contrôle le plus rapidement possible et bloquait ma respiration pour ne plus sentir l'odeur étrangement irrésistible qui émanait d'elle.

Mes mais cessèrent de trembler sans avoir eu le temps de briser mon plateau et mes muscles se détendirent peu à peu. A présent, je me concentrais sur la jeune inconnue qui était de dos.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade le long de son dos et son débardeur blanc me laissait entrevoir un corps fin aux muscles allongés et nerveux ainsi qu'une peau laiteuse. Quand elle se pencha pour attraper l'assiette que lui tendait la cuisinière, je fus agréablement surprise de découvrir un visage aux traits fins, aux lèvres pleines et aux yeux très clairs. Mais malgré cette beauté remarquable pour une humaine, de grandes cernes accompagnant des yeux rougis et une mine très fatiguée lui donnait un air fragile et lointain.

Je la détaillais ainsi avec le plus de discrétion possible et avançais lentement pour ne pas trop éprouver mon envie de goûter à son sang. Pendant quelques minutes, je menais donc un combat pour ne pas céder à un désir puissant et inattendu qui m'avait presque prise de court.

Finalement, j'avais réussi à me contrôler. Et plutôt bien même mais cette fille m'intriguais. Son odeur était beaucoup trop puissante, trop parfumée, trop alléchante. Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'humain, à part juste après ma naissance, qui m'ait donné autant de mal à me retenir.

Je sortais donc de la file avec mon plateau rempli d'une bouillie infâme ainsi que d'un yaourt et d'un bout de pain sans détacher mon regard de la jeune fille. Elle ne semblait même pas m'avoir remarqué et s'assit à une table vide après avoir posé son plateau. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage et attrapa sa fourchette en plastique sans trop de conviction, fixant son assiette avec un regard encore plus vide que sa table.

Stoppant ma contemplation, je m'asseyais à mon tour et me concentrais sur le bout de pain. Comme à mon habitude, je me forçais à avaler un peu de nourriture humaine pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons. Mes dents se refermèrent avec facilité sur le pain rassit et je le mâchais lentement, un goût déplaisant m'imprégnant la bouche. Je l'avalais sans m'en rendre compte, mes yeux étant déjà retournés du côté de la brune depuis quelques secondes.

J'étais à quelques mètres d'elle et son odeur était présente tout autour de moi. Mes yeux devaient être plus noirs que jamais et je sentais ma faim se réveiller. De son côté, elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué que je l'observais avec insistance et continuait de jouer avec sa nourriture d'un air distrait sans rien manger. Je restais ainsi pendant quelques minutes, ne me souciant pas de ce que les autres détenues pouvaient se dire.

Tellement concentrée sur la jeune humaine, je n'entendis et ne vis pas la femme qui s'approchait de moi par la gauche avec un air menaçant. Quand elle frappa la table avec son poing devant moi, je fus tellement surprise que j'évitais de justesse de bondir de ma chaise. Un léger grondement sortit de ma poitrine quand je me rendis compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais la femme ne l'entendit pas. Je levais lentement les yeux vers elle et la vit esquisser un mouvement de recul. Mon visage devait encore montrer les signes de ma faim car la détenue fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à voir autant de colère et de souffrance sur mon visage.

Elle se reprit rapidement et accrocha un sourire narquois à son visage large aux traits brouillés.

- Alors comme ça, la nourriture ne plaît pas à la petite nouvelle.

Sa voie était grave et cadrait parfaitement à son physique massif et peu accueillant. Sentant qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, je décidais de ne rester la plus polie possible.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

Son sourire s'étira en un rictus hautement désagréable que je préférais éviter en regardant ailleurs. Mon regard balaya rapidement le réfectoire et je m'aperçus que tout le monde nous regardaient. Enfin, me regardait. Je tournais donc instinctivement mon regard vers la jeune inconnue et failli mourir une deuxième fois en la voyant me regarder avec ses yeux bleus glacier.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux sombres de ce regard plein de tristesse et de souffrance qui me scrutait avec attention, curieux de voir comment se déroulerait mon échange avec la femme.

Je revenais à la réalité alors que je sentais une main chaude se poser sur mon épaule. C'était celle de la grosse femme qui semblait vouloir continuer à s'amuser avec moi, pensant sûrement que je n'étais qu'une droguée docile et prête à tout pour avoir sa dose. Ça m'arrangeait bien qu'elle pense ça, je me fondrais beaucoup mieux dans la masse des détenues.

- Pour commencer, tu vas me dire comment tu t'appelles.

- Alice.

- Très joli. Maintenant je vais te dire quelque chose, écoutes moi bien. Ici, c'est pareil pour toutes. La première qui bronche aura affaire à moi ou à une des filles.  
>Elle avait fini sa phrase en désignant d'un signe de tête la table à laquelle elle devait être assise plus tôt.<p>

- Tu m'as comprise?

Je hochais la tête et lâchais un long soupir avant de commencer à me lever pour partir mais la femme agrippa mon poignet à nouveau pour me stopper. Je me dépêchais de dégager ma main mais la surprise se lisait déjà sur son visage flasque et joufflu. Je n'avais pas était capable de prédire ça et maintenant l'autre détenue avait touché ma peau dure et froide comme la pierre.

Sans même prendre le temps de jeter un œil à toutes les personnes qui me regardaient sans comprendre, je quittais la salle pour trouver du calme. Je m'arrêtais finalement près d'une porte de service fermée et me laissais glisser le long du mur en béton. Jamais je n'arriverais à tenir si mes visions me lâchaient. En moins de trois jours j'avais réussis à me faire repérer par la prison tout entière et j'avais presque sauté sur une inconnue.

Elle m'intriguait. D'abord son odeur étrangement appétissante, ensuite sa beauté qui ne collait pas avec son air triste et vide, et pour finir l'effet bizarre qu'elle avait sur moi. Il fallait à tout prix que j'avertisse Carlisle pour mes visions.

Allongée sur mon lit depuis plus de cinq heures, je ne prenais plus la peine de respirer l'air à l'odeur d'humidité et de moisissures sachant que Leah dormait déjà profondément. Dans peu de temps, quelqu'un viendrait pour me donner du sang et peut-être me donner plus d'informations sur le jeune homme que j'avais tué.

En attendant, je gardais les yeux fermés tout en écoutant la respiration profonde et calme de Leah. Ça m'apaisait et m'aidait à réfléchir aux évènements de cette semaine. Ce garçon mi-homme mi vampire que j'avais assassiné, cette condamnation, mon arrivée remarquée, cette fille que je n'arrivais pas à faire sortir de ma tête. C'était trop pour moi, j'avais déjà donné.

Le soleil qui commençait à filtrer à travers la minuscule ouverture dans le mur me fit sortir de mes songes. D'ici quelques minutes, une gardienne viendrait frapper à notre porte pour nous prévenir que le passage aux douches approchait. Une partie de la journée que je n'aimais pas beaucoup car bien-que les douches soit séparées par des compartiments, l'absence de portes me mettait assez mal à l'aise.

Une fois arrivées dans la grande pièce où les douches s'alignaient, deux gardiennes se placèrent à la sortie tandis qu'une autre distribuait les serviettes et le savon avant de commencer à patrouiller le long de la salle pour empêcher les accrochages. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus n'était pas là, elle devait être au premier étage et prendre sa douche après le groupe du rez-de-chaussée. Sans attendre, je me dirigeais vers une des cabines du fond et enlevais mes vêtements que je déposais sur le chariot de linge sale avant d'allumer l'eau.

Même froide, elle coulait sur ma peau et la réchauffait à son passage. En me concentrant, j'essayais de voir si quelque-chose allait arriver mais je ne vis rien. Et pourtant, au bout de cinq minutes seulement, j'entendais des bruits de lutte entre des détenues et les gardes à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me dépêchais d'enfiler des vêtements propres et voulu sortir mais trois détenues à l'air menaçant m'en empêchèrent. L'une d'elle était celle qui m'avait accostée la veille et les deux autres devaient être assises à sa table.

La plus jeune se plaça devant la sortie du compartiment pour m'empêcher de partir tandis que les deux autres s'approchaient de moi de manière à ma plaquer contre le mur froid. Je sentais maintenant un objet tranchant appuyer contre mon ventre et me pressais un peu plus contre le mur pour ne pas risquer de me faire démasquer.

- Alors Alice, tu es partie sans dire au revoir hier.

Je ne répondais pas, ma gorge me brûlant d'un coup. La proximité entre moi et les trois femmes était insupportable et je priais pour que quelqu'un vienne rapidement.

- On dirait que t'as pas bien compris princesse, t'es rien ici. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu viens voir ça avec nous. Si tu cherches les ennuis, on te règle ton compte et si on a besoin de toi, tu t'écrases et tu obéis.

Ses paroles parvinrent à peine à m'effleurer mais j'acquiesçais tout en essayant de calmer la brûlure lancinante dans ma gorge.

- Bien. Maintenant on va sortir et toi tu vas la fermer.

Les deux femmes me lâchèrent et s'éloignèrent en passant devant la jeune fille qui me lança un regard curieux avant de les suivre. Décidément, mes premiers jours dans ce trou ne me laissaient rien imaginer de bon pour la suite.

- Alice. Comment vas-tu?

La voie familière attira mon attention et je me retournais sur ma chaise pour voir Carlisle qui se dirigeait vers moi. Il affichait une mine soulagée, sûrement de voir que je ne me portais pas trop mal.

- Je tiens le coup.

Cette réponse énoncée sans grande conviction décrocha un froncement de sourcil à Carlisle. Celui-ci plaça une main sur mon épaule, m'encourageant silencieusement à lui expliquer la situation.

- C'est un véritable Enfer ! Je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil chaleureux mais certainement pas à ça non plus. Je me suis déjà fait remarquer par les sortes de « Bully » de la prison et elles ont l'air de vouloir en découdre. J'ai peur de me faire démasquer Carlisle. De nous faire démasquer.

Je ne voulais pour rien au monde l'inquiéter inutilement, lui et ma famille, mais la situation prenait un départ que j'estimais instable. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

- Je vois bien que tu es anxieuse Alice. Je suppose que ta faim et le fait d'être en présence d'humains en permanence doit être très compliqué pour toi. Tu veux en parler ?

C'était à mon tour de soupirer lourdement. Ce que j'allais lui dire allait probablement ajouter à ses préoccupations, mais il fallait bien que j'aborde le sujet.

- J'ai été à deux doigts de sauter au cou d'une détenue en plein réfectoire. Une jeune fille, très belle. Et j'ai rarement rencontré un humain avec une odeur si alléchante... J'ai même du mal à me contrôler avec les détenues les plus répugnantes du pénitencier lors d'un rapprochement quelconque.

Carlisle écouta attentivement mon récit, visiblement concerné. Il hocha finalement la tête et répondit très faiblement de manière à ce qu'aucun humain présent dans la pièce des visites n'entende :

- Ecoutes, j'essayerai de trouver des informations sur ce jeune hybride qui t'as attaquée. En attendant, évite les détenues de ton mieux, surtout celle dont tu m'as parlé, son cas m'intrigue tout autant que toi. Généralement, une odeur est rendue attirante par l'attirance physique, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un petit sourire triste et lointain.

- La visite est bientôt terminée, prend ces poches de sang et débrouilles toi pour les faire disparaitre.

Après m'être emparée des trois poches de sang et les avoir dissimulée, la sonnerie de fin de visite retentie sans que personne n'ai rien remarqué. Carlisle déposa un rapide baisé sur ma joue et me lança un regard bienveillant.

- Dis à tous qu'ils me manquent !

Il acquiesça et se fit reconduire par un des gardes en même temps que les autres visiteurs.

Une fois de retour dans ma cellule, la tristesse s'empara à nouveau de mon corps mort. Plus que deux ans, 11 mois et 3 semaines à tenir.


End file.
